Delsen Anderson
Early Life Delsen was born to Camilla and Roger Anderson in 1994 on March 22nd, as Icarus Anderson. He had two older siblings, Perseus and Helena. Roger Anderson was a veteran of the Gulf War and his mother a waitress at a small diner. When Delsen was 3, he and his two siblings were taken from them when the authorities were called by a neighbor suggesting physical abuse. Delsen never found out what happened to his parents. Moving To Chicago Delsen and his siblings got placed with a Father Mcfadden in Chicago, a far cry from their previously rural home. Holly and Perseus left when Holly turned 18 and when Percy was 16. Delsen never heard from them, no postcards or any mail, texts, or emails. They just left. While Delsen was angry, he did not blame them as Father McFadden was also abusive to him and his siblings. His foster sister Ana was the only one that really understood Delsen, a name she helped him pick out when he was nine. She took him to dance lessons, taught him Spanish and even helped him apply for colleges when she moved out. The day Delsen moved out of Mcfaddens house was the day that he officially started his transition. He cut his hair, went on T, and started looking into options for top surgery. College and Dance Delsen began dancing when he was 5 years old, his mother scraping together the money that she could to get him into a dance studio in their home town. Mcfadden, while being abusive, supported his dancing throughout the time that Delsen lived with him. He started Ballet when he was ten and dedicated most of his time to his dance studio. Delsen started with Ballet but also did Contemporary and Hip Hop. Delsen attended Julliard in New York City, carefully honing his skills as a dancer until he graduated at 22. Alongside Dance, he also took up a small interest in psychology and took a few extra classes on the side for that as well. At the same time, Delsen started dating Darian Harris, a fellow dancer in his classes. Darian was not the greatest guy, often wandering in their relationship and manipulating Delsen. But Darian promised that he would help Delsen get where he wanted to go and become a better dancer by staying by his side. That is, until both Darian and Delsen graduated. The night of their graduation party, which they held at their shared apartment, Darian cheated on Delsen. After having done a lot to keep Darian close during his years in college, Delsen was done and broke up with Darian. He decided he needed a clean start, away from New York City, away from dance, and moved back to Chicago. Back to Chicago Delsen moved back in with Ana when he got back to Chicago, helping her look after her foster daughter, Misty, while he figured out his life. He signed up for the academy in Chicago, despite his sister warning him against it. While Delsen was fully transitioned, she was worried he would face problems. While he did face some teasing for being small, he graduated fairly quickly. Delsen was placed in the 18th District once he graduated, which left him in the neighborhood he grew up in. He got close a few of the problem kids along his route. When Ana started dating her future wife, Delsen realized he should probably get a place of his own. Preferably someplace completely new to what he was used to. That's when he started looking around random places to send his application. Hope County Montan popped up with an urgent message almost immediately. One of their other junior deputies was on a 2-week leave for personal reasons, and they were offering him a permanent position. So he packed up his things, promising to return for the holidays, and moved out to Hope County, Montana. Hope County Once Delsen actually got to Hope County, he realized he may have made a mistake. Having lived in cities for most of his life, he had no idea how to live in the country. Over the course of his time in Hope County, he is constantly called City Boy whenever he yelps or gets squeamish around nature. After meeting Carter Hansen, he learns that fishing is something that is relaxing, but other than that, he spends most of his time hanging out with Sharky Bowshaw. He becomes fast friends with the man who doesn't really judge others for anything. Similarly, he and Kim Rye become very close. Delsen can often be found wrecking her kitchen with different experiments. When the Reaping begins, Delsen does not want to get involved. He wants to run away and never look back. He tries everything in his power to get others to take over the "hero" role of the Resistance. But he ends up just digging himself into a deeper hole. Physical Description Delsen is 5'6" with bright red hair and about 140 lbs. His hair is shaved close on the side and long enough on the top that he can tie it back in a dorky bun. While Delsen is short, he is fairly muscular from his time as a dancer, as well as extremely flexible. Delsen has a surprisingly small amount of freckles on his face. But his shoulders are littered with freckles from all the times he got sunburnt as a child. Delsen has two tattoos. The first one he got when he was 16, a Lust tattoo on his lower back that he got in defiance of his foster father. On his thigh, he has the chemical make up of Testosterone, which he got tattooed when he moved out to New York. Thanks to John, he also has Wrath tattooed on to his diaphragm. And though he'll never admit it, he actually likes the Wrath tattoo, which he traces as a nervous tick. Personality and Traits Delsen remains mostly quiet around those he doesn't know very well, often smiling politely and agreeing to most things. Once he gets comfortable around others, he can actually be a bit of a brat. He likes to tease his friends, but also just loves to spend personal time with others. Delsen loves to stress bake as well, and come December, he's made at least 30 batches of different types of cookies in three days. While he still dances from time to time, it is mostly for his own enjoyment, and sometimes for the enjoyment of others. Delsen identifies as a transgender man and gay. Although he's very guarded about his gender identity, due to his own experiences growing up, he doesn't hide it necessarily from others. He wants others to feel comfortable expressing themselves around him. Along the same lines, Delsen also wears his heart on his sleeve and will always listen to his friends if they need a shoulder to cry on. Delsen can also be a bit of a rambunctious flirt, but he doesn't ever get too serious with it unless it's mutually consensual. Despite his flirtatious ways, he is actually pretty anxious most of the time. Delsen also loves shopping. He almost rival's John Seed in his need for Fashion. He also loves experimenting with makeup, though since he's come to Hope County, he hasn't exactly had time to indulge in either of his guilty pleasures. Skills and Abilities Delsen is a talented dancer and baker. He took archery once in high school, knows how to ride a horse fairly well, and can also shoot a gun fairly well. Due to his time spent with Sharky, he also can build an explosive in about ten seconds flat. Relationships Carter Hansen Delsen meets Carter holed up in the Spread Eagle after the Reaping. They become almost instant friends, whether its because they’re both traumatized and immediately latch on to the first person they meet or because they’re actually just platonic soul mates, who knows! But they’re inseparable after that: when one gets captured, the other immediately come running to rescue them. They can always rely on each other. And they just don't talk about the fact that both of them are boning a Seed brother that is twice their age. Their relationship is extremely strong to the point where Delsen just considers Carter his sister. He likes to tease her about her freckles and that one Testy Festy incident. Jacob Seed Delsen fell in love with Jacob Seed and he kind of hates it. Delse first meets Jacob Seed before the Reaping, when Delsen's car broke down in the middle of the Whitetail Mountains. The soldier happened to be passing by and helped jump-start the car. After the Reaping, Delsen started out in Faith's region but was chased into the Mountains where he was captured by Jacob. While Delsen hated the starvation aspect of the Trials, he found the condition oddly comforting and minding numbing, an escape from the hectic war outside. Their relationship started out as a purely physical one, a way to relieve stress. But Delsen quickly realized he'd fallen in deep for the soldier. Rose, Finley, and Parker Anderson Despite having taken Testosterone for a number of years, once the Reaping begins, Delsen starts taking it in lower doses to preserve his supply. What this leads to is Delsen getting pregnant with his first child Rose Carter Anderson. When Rose is five, Delsen has the twins Finley Elijah Anderson and Parker Jesse Anderson. Rose wasn't exactly planned, nor wanted at first. Being the product of Jacob Seed, Delsen freaks out pretty much the entire pregnancy. But once she is born, he immediately becomes attached to her. She has the same bright red hair as both he and Jacob, and striking blue eyes. She is an extremely rambunctious child that loves to play out in the nature of Hope County. Delsen does not understand. Finley and Parker are twins that are almost the complete opposite. Finley is quiet and shy, tending to stick close to Delsen, while Parker is almost always getting into trouble. Despite their distinct personalities, Delsen loves them both. Trivia * Delsen worked at a daycare in high school * He hates bee's, if he even hears a buzzing nearby he will run in the opposite direction * Delsen took horseback riding lessons during the summer months for most of his life * Delsen was once so hung over in church he drank holy water * Delsen is lactose intolerant * He hasn't had a single drop of alcohol since college (except for that one incident at the Testy Festy) * He and Carter got drunk at the Testy Festy and put party hats on pigs, naming each one after the Seed siblings. * Delsen's worst fear is being separated from those that he loves * Delsen used to play the piano but quit because he hated practicing.